¿Quieres dar la vuelta al mundo conmigo?
by Kirukiruchan
Summary: No fue casualidad terminar en esa isla, y aunque Killua no quisiera admitirlo Alluka sabía lo mucho que su hermano extrañaba a Gon. ¡S-sólo estamos visitándolo porque pasamos por aquí... E-es para que conozcas el lugar, después de todo para eso estamos viajando! ¡Claro, oniichan! Fluff, Spoiler.


¡Hola! Am, bueno, este es el primer fanfic de Hunter x Hunter que escribo! -algo nerviosa- Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía algo shonen ai y estos dos realmente me han cautivado. Espero que les guste!

Advertencia: Spoiler de los últimos capítulos del manga que han salido (TT_TT)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta serie me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Togashi-sensei

Disfruten!

** ¿Quieres dar la vuelta al mundo conmigo?**

**.**

Killua miró por sobre su hombro la sonrisa cómplice de su hermana e inmediatamente desvió la vista hacia el mar azul frente a ellos. Apoyado en la baranda del barco divisó la isla de singular forma, aquella que asemejaba una ballena. Era un hermoso día y el color del mar se mezclaba con el cielo y se perdían en la inmensidad de los ojos zafiros, profundos pero emocionados –un brillo particular de anhelo y nostalgia- de aquel chico.

-No es como si lo hubiese planeado- murmuró, y aun dándole la espalda, Alluka sabía que estaba sonrojado y probablemente haciendo un mohín. Alluka rio y Killua resopló. -¡Ya te lo dije, simplemente se presentó la oportunidad!- se defendió ante las burlas silenciosas de su hermana.

-¡Y estás muy feliz por eso, oniichan! ¡Y yo estoy feliz de que tú lo estés! ¡Vamos a visitar a Gon luego de meses sin verlo! ¿No es eso genial?- exclamó mientras juntaba ambas manos emocionado y su hermano mayor la observaba por el rabillo de rojo avergonzado antes de volver a posar la vista al frente.

¿Cuántos meses iban desde que…?

Se escuchó como un marinero anunciaba que sólo quedaban diez minutos para que el barco anclase. Las casas y el puerto podían distinguirse con claridad, ver a toda la gente en el mercado y los botes de pesca le traían a Killua un saborcillo salado y nostálgico –traído por el aire húmedo de la costa acariciándole las mejillas- y recordó entonces la primera vez que había estado allí.

Había sido hacía tiempo -¿dos años quizás?- pero la sensación tibia no se iba ni se olvidaba. Para Killua pisar la arena suave de Isla Ballena le evocaba un romántico y patético –según él, tan patético que quería llorar de lo cursi que podía llegar a ser un ex asesino profesional- sentimiento de "estoy en casa". Killua se sentía bienvenido y querido en aquel lugar, feliz y sereno también porque _ese_ chico lo había querido. Su mente se llenaba de un solo nombre mientras miraba hacia el interior de la isla, más allá del puerto, del mercado, del pueblo entero.

_Gon, Gon, Gon._

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta –en realidad, _admitió_- que moría por verlo; al chico de cabello negro y graciosamente en punta; a ese idiota, estúpido, imprudente, egoísta, terco –y la lista sigue…-, _a él_, su único y mejor amigo en el mundo, a Gon.

Tuvo que calmar su evidente aura de ansiedad y ganas de salir corriendo -¿Con su _kanmaru_ tardaría tan sólo cinco minutos?- hacia la casa de Gon sumergida en el vientre verde de la isla –y entre las raíces de un árbol también-, sólo entonces recordó a su hermana y la ayudó a descender del barco.

Los piececitos del niño tocaron la arena y sonrió dulcemente al mayor.

-¡Oniichan, hemos llegado!-

Killua devolvió el gesto tiernamente, sus facciones se suavizaron.

¿Coincidencia? Realmente ni él mismo se lo creía.

Era obvio que durante su largo viaje dando la vuelta al mundo no habían terminado por _coincidencia_ en aquel lugar.

No es que la isla se hubiese cruzado por su camino saludándoles como quien va paseando por la calle –porque las islas no caminan ni pasean, Killua. Pero él no va a admitir que abandonó su dirigible y tomó el primer barco que zarpó hacia la Isla Ballena apenas tuvo la oprtunidad ¿verdad?- "Los dirigibles llaman mucho la atención en ese tipo de lugares, no sería apropiado llegar así a la casa de Gon ¿no es así, Alluka?" había dicho y su hermana soltó una risita al momento de oír aquello.

¿No sería apropiado?

¿Desde cuándo a Killua Zoldyck le importaba lo que pensasen los demás?

Ah, claro. Si estabas hablando de Freecs, toda la historia cambiaba.

Alluka imaginó a su hermano llegando en dirigible a la casa de Gon –como esas escenas de las películas que había visto en la habitación de un hotel a lo largo de su viaje; de esas donde el protagonista ha cruzado cielo, mar y tierra para llegar donde su amada y, en una fusión épica del atardecer, la música suave y el pasto mullido bailando al compás del viento, exclama "he venido por ti" y ella corre hacia él y se abrazan- y entonces Killua estaría feliz; y ella y Nanika se sentirían felices por ello.

Ciertamente existía una especie de gen altamente bizarro, cursi y melodramático dentro de la familia Zoldyck que sólo Killua y Alluka habían tenido la "suerte" de heredar.

-Ven Alluka, súbete a mi espalda-

-¿Eh? ¿No vamos a almorzar primero?-

-La verdad es que quiero que pruebes la comida que Mito san prepara, es realmente deliciosa- sonrió gatunamente mientras acomodaba a su hermana en la espalda y le indicaba que se sujetara bien antes de activar su Nen.

Su cálculo había sido perfecto, exactamente en cinco minutos habían recorrido lo que a pie normalmente demoraría un día entero.

-¡Llegamos!- dijo al encontrarse a unos cuantos metros del hogar de su mejor amigo, Alluka se veía sorprendida y emocionada al observar aquella singular casa.

-¡Tiene un árbol encima, oniichan!- exclamó inocentemente y su hermano soltó una risita.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo la primera vez-

Killua buscó con la mirada la presencia de Gon, pero se extrañó de ni quiera sentir su aura cerca –Debe estar pescando en el bosque- pensó, mientras bajaba a Alluka y le tomaba la mano acercándose a la casa.

-¡Mito san!- llamó y entonces escuchar unos pasos corriendo hacia la puerta hasta abrirla le hizo sonreír.

-¿Killua? ¡Killua, eres tú!- la joven mujer tardó unos segundos en reponerse de la sorpresa y sonrió emocionada al reconocer al albino, en seguida se acercó a abrazarlo sorprendiéndolo un poco pero aceptando y agradeciendo la cálida bienvenida. Alluka observó la escena con infantil curiosidad, jamás habías visto a alguien abrazar a su hermano así.

-¿Cómo estás, Mito san? Ha pasado tiempo-

-Sí. Ven, pasa, pasa- alentó con la mano mientras los hacía entrar a la humilde casita- ¿Oh, quién es ella? ¡Qué linda eres, pequeña! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- exclamó entusiasmada.

-¡Alluka!- respondió con una adorable sonrisa- Usted también es muy linda, oneesan- Mito san rio sonrojada.

-Ella es mi hermanita pequeña. Hemos estado viajando por todo el mundo y decidimos hacer una parada de paso.

-¡Me alegro mucho de que vieneses a visitarnos con tu linda hermanita, Killua!- se sentó junto a la mesa mientras les servía té- Deben estar hambrientos. El almuerzo pronto estará listo.

-¡Gracias!- agradeció Alluka al recibir el té, bebiéndolo animadamente mientras el albino observaba a la mujer como queriendo decir algo sin atreverse.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando. Gon está en el bosque. Otra vez se ha escapado de sus deberes. ¡No importa lo que le diga, siempre termina evadiéndolos! ¡Como si fuese tan fácil explicar tanta demora sobre las tareas por correspondencia! ¡Si sigue así tendré problemas por su custodia!- apuntó gruñendo hacia un escritorio tapizado con montañas de papeles.

-"Yo también huiría"- pensó Killua con una gotita en la frente- Emm, bueno, Mito san… ¿estaría bien si voy a buscar a Gon al bosque?-

-Claro. Alluka puede quedarse conmigo. Dime, pequeña Alluka, ¿te gustan los chocolates? Preparé unos caseros esta mañana.

Killua admitió que aquello de quedarse a comer chocolates caseros sonó tentador, sin embargo, sonrió a su hermanita y a Mito san, abriendo la puerta- Alluka se buena niña y ayuda a Mito san ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Sí!-

Ya en el bosque Killua seguía confundido. No sentía el aura de Gon por ninguna parte. Llegó a preguntarse si realmente se encontraba allí, aquello lo asustó un poco y entonces una presencia lo alertó. Se detuvo al percibir la desconocida aura, si bien no sentía ninguna intención mala, no era la de su amigo ni tampoco se sentía tranquila, estaba alerta y asechando.

-Ya sé que estás allí, no vale la pena ocultarse- el albino observó los arbustos a un lado con su pose habitual y relajada, jugueteando con los dedos dentro de sus bolsillos. Las hojas se movieron y lo que vio ciertamente lo sorprendió.

-¿Tú?-

No esperaba encontrarse con aquella criatura, mucho menos observar como un aura emanaba de su cuerpo peludo. Habían pasado dos años y el animal estaba mucho más grande, pero Killua reconoció al oso zorro que había salvado junto con Gon de morir cuando era apenas un cachorro. El oso zorro le quedó mirando desde una distancia prudente, olfateando. Killua pudo notar cierto brillo en sus ojos, al parecer también lo recordaba.

-Así que aquel empujoncito de hace tiempo logró despertar tus nodos de aura. Eso es interesante- el muchacho se acercó hacia él calmadamente aunque guardando las distancias por si acaso, después de todo seguía siendo una bestia salvaje y aunque podía defenderse perfectamente, lo menos que quería era enemistarse con los animales de ese hermoso y exótico lugar.

-¿Sabes dónde está Gon, amiguito? No puedo sentir su aura y tampoco tengo tan buen olfato como para seguirle el rastro- comentó mientras el oso zorro hacía un movimiento con la cabeza y se giraba sobre sus patas, como indicando que le acompañase. Killua lo siguió un largo tramo por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro desde donde podía observar el cielo azul del medio día. Debía encontrar a Gon rápido para poder almorzar. El sonido del agua fluyendo llegó a sus oídos y unos metros más allá, entre la frondosa vegetación, pudo divisar un río de aguas cristalinas. El agua corriendo entre las rocas era en verdad algo plácido de escuchar, un ligero chapoteo le llamó la atención. El oso zorro olfateó su alrededor y posó la vista sobre una figura sumergida en el río.

Fue en ese momento cuando la respiración de Killua se detuvo. Todo se detuvo, el fluir del agua, las hojas meciéndose con el viento, la melodía de los pájaros, incluso la tibieza del sol no irradiaba tanta luz como aquella persona en frente de él. Su corazón pareció saltar y entonces el tiempo recobró su movimiento, volvió a respirar y tragó saliva.

-Gon…- un murmuro casi imperceptible brotó de sus labios y el chico empapado giró la cabeza hacia él, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro que significaba claramente un "te estaba esperando".

¿Qué fue eso?

Killua se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, incapaz de pensar algo coherente y sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer, su mente se quedó en blanco y se sintió patético por aquella reacción. Pensó en levantar la mano a modo de saludo, despreocupado y natural como siempre, como si jamás hubiesen pasado medio año sin verse y esto era sólo un "Gon, vamos a almorzar". Sin embargo, para cuando su cerebro compuso esa escena, algo húmedo y refrescante ya había tocado su piel y un peso –desconocido en ese instante- rodeó su cuello y su cintura. No fue consiente de qué ocurría hasta que una voz –alegre, hermosa, vívida voz- lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Killua!

-¿Eh?

-¡Killua, estás aquí!-

El albino pestañeó varias veces, por reflejo había agarrado aquello que saltó a sus brazos, notó a sólo centímetros de su rostro el brillo intenso de los ojos almendra, su piel morena perlada en gotas de agua dulce, sus labios curvados en una preciosa sonrisa a sólo un aliento de su… boca.

-¡G-gon!- Killua pareció entender y desvió la vista de los labios ajenos inmediatamente. Sus manos presionaron la piel húmeda y notó entonces que el chico estaba completamente _desnudo_ colgándose de su cuello con los brazos y rodeando su cintura con las piernas.

Desnudo, desnudo, desnudo.

Abrazándole, abrazándole, abrazándole.

A él, a él, a él.

-¿Killua?-

El mayor sufrió un momentáneo colapso mientras Gon lo miraba de cerca, curioso y preocupado de que su amigo no reaccionase ante sus llamados- Oi, te estoy hablando, ¿no estás feliz de que nos veamos de nuevo?-

-S-sí, Gon…-

-¡Qué bien! ¡Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte, Killua! ¡Estoy realmente feliz! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que vinieses a visitarme! ¡Muchas gracias por venir!- Gon exclamó cerrando los ojos irradiando una alegría que conmovió profundamente al albino.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… él?

-Idiota… no tienes por qué agradecerme, somos amigos- sonrió – además… sólo pasaba por aquí mientras viajaba con mi hermana- inclinó la vista intentando bajarle el perfil a la situación, sonrojado.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Me alegro mucho de verdad! ¿Cómo ha estado Alluka?-

-Bien, hemos estado conociendo todo el mundo, ella está muy feliz de visitar tantos lugares-

Por un segundo había olvidado la posición en la que se encontraban y habían entablado una normal conversación; hasta que, claro, Killua sintió el frío empapando paulatinamente su ropa, sólo entonces recordó por qué se encontraba tan pasmado momentos antes.

-¡G-gon! ¡Ya bájate, quieres!- exclamó mientras soltaba la cintura del menor e intentaba apartarse. Gon lo miró curioso y sin entender, aunque obedeció.

-¿Qué pasa, Killua? ¿Hice algo malo?- a pesar de habérsele bajado de encima, seguía muy cerca, demasiado de hecho.

-N-no es eso- ocultó su rostro con el dorso de su mano mientras miraba disimuladamente su cuerpo desnudo. Algo había cambiado en ese tiempo sin verse, algo irreversible y preocupante.

Gon notó el nerviosismo de su amigo y observó su cuerpo, levantó la vista entendiendo.

-¡Oh, es eso!-

Killua se exaltó. ¿Acaso Gon había descubierto que se ponía nervioso el verlo desnudo? Seguramente se burlaría de él, pues hubo docenas de veces antes en la que ya lo había visto sin ropa mientras se bañaban juntos. Entró en pánico.

-Es normal que estés confundido. Mi aura ya no puede salir de mi cuerpo… Ya no puedo usar más Nen…-

-¿Eh?- El albino parpadeó, no se esperó eso. No lo entendió claramente hasta que miró la cara seria de Gon, decidida aunque algo triste, decía la verdad. Ahora entendía por qué no sentía su presencia a la cual estaba habituado de sentir.

-¿No puedes usar más Nen?- preguntó lentamente palabra por palabra, como digiriendo la información que acababa de recibir.

-Lo siento, Killua. Ya no puedo seguirte a la par…- bajó la cabeza, entristecido. Eran las consecuencias de sus actos y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlas, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no fuese duro afrontar su nueva realidad- Wing san tenía razón… Es como estar desnudo frente a una ventisca gélida- rio falsamente- Desnudo como ahora jaja…

-¡Idiota!-

Gon levantó la mirada extrañado, encontrándose con el ceño fruncido de Killua quien apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del peligro que corres sin poder usar Nen?-

-Lo sé. Es por eso que he decidido quedarme en Isla Ballena por un tiempo- explicó con simpleza- Debo pensar en alguna forma de…

-¡La encontraremos! ¡No permitiré que te quedes así de indefenso para siempre!- exclamó decidido, dejando a Gon perplejo- ¡Yo… yo te protegeré!-

-Pero tú tienes que cuidar de Alluka. No seré una molestia para ti-

-¡Eso no importa, puedo cuidarlos a los dos!-

-Killua…-

Un silencio penetrante embargó el lugar, el ambiente cálido se había desvanecido y el albino permanecía con la vista gacha y los puños cerrados.

-¡Idiota… no digas esas cosas tan serio!-

-¡Auch!-

Killua se llevó una mano a la cabeza, donde Gon le había golpeado. Con o sin Nen seguía siendo condenadamente fuerte.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas, imbécil?!- levantó la vista enfadado y dispuesto a reñir, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejó aturdido- Gon…

-No necesito que me protejas… Yo… ya te he causado muchas molestias…-

¿Estaban sus ojitos almendra a punto de llorar?

-¡No seas estúpido! ¡El Gon que conozco jamás me diría eso!- le gritó- ¡Y ponte algo de ropa, maldición!- agregó en un intento por suavizar la tensión del ambiente.

-Pero es verdad, Killua. Tú ya encontraste lo que querías hacer y yo ya cumplí mi objetivo... Nosotros…-

-¿Nosotros qué?- le tomó de los hombros y lo miró fijamente- Seguimos siendo amigos. Nada ha cambiado. Es cierto que has logrado lo que te proponías hacer, pero eso no significa que la aventura no continúa ¿cierto? ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que podíamos viajar juntos hasta que encontrara un objetivo? Dime, Gon…- bajó el tono de voz y le regaló una pequeña y sincera sonrisa- ¿Quieres recorrer el mundo conmigo hasta que encuentres qué quieres hacer? Mejor dicho… ¿hasta que hallemos la forma de recuperar tu Nen?

Gon le quedó mirando como si tuviese dos cabezas, pestañeó. Nunca había visto a Killua tan seguro de lo que decía. Encontró un brillo nuevo en los ojos azul zafiro y sintió algo en el pecho, un sentimiento cálido que le puso las piernas débiles y el corazón a latir a mil, aquella sensación le subió por la sangre hasta explotar en su rostro como un fuego artificial de color rojo. Oh, Gon Freecs estaba sonrojado y temblaba de emoción.

-¿Gon?- Killua pareció procesar todo lo que acababa de decir, había dicho todo eso sin pensar, simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus emociones sin medir sus palabras ni lo vergonzosas que éstas habían sido. El rojo pronto estalló en su cara también- N-no me mires así. Y-ya vístete, ¿quieres?- se alejó bajando la mirada sumamente abochornado buscando con el rabillo del ojo la ropa de su amigo, dando con ella a los pies de un árbol a unos cuantos metros.

-Gracias, Killua…-

-Ya te dije que no me agrade… ¿Mm?-

El contacto fue ligero y tímido, luego vinieron los brazos del menor alrededor de su cuello y los dedos enredándose en sus cabellos plateados. La presión sobre sus labios de un beso inexperto y dulce lo dejó estático en el piso como si millones de volteos de electricidad lo pegaran a la tierra. Killua se imaginó así mismo echando chispas, más chispas que con el _kanmaru _activado.

-Durante el tiempo que he estado en la isla he hablado mucho con Mito san. Mientras leía un libro ella me dijo que cuando quieres mucho a una persona, una forma de agradecerle algo es besarla- Gon sonrió inocentemente y abrió los ojos brillando intensamente, soltando una risita- Es algo que aprendí hace muy poco, espero no estés molesto, Killua.

-Gon…-

-¿Dime, Killua?-

-Sólo aceptaré tu agradecimiento si te vistes-

-¡Oh, está bien!-

El moreno dio un brinco hacia su ropa regada en el césped y comenzó a vestirse ajeno por completo a Killua quien, aún sin moverse si quiera un milímetro, permanecía mirando un punto fijo con el corazón en la garganta y las mejillas rojas, embelesado, atónito, suspendido en el universo, todo por culpa de esos labios que le habían transmitido un sentimiento nuevo. Era como la electricidad recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo pero indolora, placentera incluso. Algo así como la felicidad que le causaba el chocolate.

¡Sí, era justo como eso! ¡Electricidad y chocolate a la vez!

-¡Listo, Killua! ¡Ya estoy listo!- Gon se acercó hacia el albino ya vestido y le tocó el hombro al ver que no reaccionaba- ¿Killua?-

-De nada, Gon…-

-¿Eh?-

Su curiosidad aumentó al ver como los ojos azules se fijaban en él y una mano nívea se posaba en su mejilla antes que la boca del mayor atrapara a la suya en un beso atrevido, abrazándole la cintura lo acercó hacia él y profundizó la caricia. Se quedaron así un rato –ciertamente la capacidad pulmonar de ambos era admirable, pero aún con un récord de nueve minutos sin respirar Gon estaba muy lejos de poder lograrlo ahora, no con tantas sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo- y una vez separados Killua se relamió los labios húmedos y enrojecidos, hacía cosquillas y rio al ver lo sorprendido que estaba Gon al descubrirlo.

-¡Mis labios pican!- exclamó posando la yemas de sus dedos en la boca- Es extraño pero se siente bien. ¡Killua, quiero que mis labios sigan sintiéndose así porque tú los besas!-

-¡Ya cállate!- El mayor le dio una suave golpe en la cabeza, avergonzado- Ya vámonos, muero de hambre y Mito san nos regañará por llegar tarde al almuerzo- se giró con las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar. Ciertamente acababa de volver al mundo real después de ese _maravilloso_ viaje que causaron los besos de Gon.

-Por cierto, Killua- escuchó a sus espaldas- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

El Zoldyck suspiró y sonrió feliz.

Gon siempre sería Gon.

**.**

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Me harían muy feliz si les ha gustado y dejaran un review con su opinión. Estoy apenas comenzando con esta linda parejita y me encantaría seguir escribiendo sobre ellos *-***

**Gracias, adiós!**


End file.
